walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Boyd (Video Game)
'Boyd '''is an original character who first appeared in Season 1 of Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead, along with Vernon, Brie, Clive, and Joyce, as well as in the "400 Days" DLC with Clive and Joyce still with him. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Boyd's life before or as the outbreak began. At some point during his life, he was diagnosed with cancer and was involved in a survivor group led by Vernon in the city of Savannah, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" After the epidemic occurred, he, along with his survivor group, moved into the sanctuary of Crawford, where it seemed safe. Following Oberson's tightening of security and liability elimination, the group was in danger of being eliminated for being "sick". After half of their group was killed, the remaining members fled Crawford, and created their home in the sewers of Savannah, in an abandoned morgue. Boyd lived in the morgue with Vernon, Clive, Brie, and Joyce. He was seen during Lee's confrontation with Vernon and bid Vernon farewell after he decided to assist Lee Everett's group. He was reluctant to see Vernon go if Lee had chosen to lie, stating that Joyce was in tremendous pain, and he couldn't bear to see her that way. "Episode 5: No Time Left" Following Vernon's return, Vernon informed them of Lee's group's boat and how he planned to steal it. After formulating a plan, the group departed the morgue, taking all of their supplies, and moved to the manor house that contained the boat. If any of Lee's survivors were left behind, they were beaten and locked inside the backyard shed by Vernon and Joyce when they arrived. If no one stayed, they will steal the boat and leave behind a note explaining their reasons. While the beating is taking place, Clive and Boyd will move the boat out of the shed. "400 Days" "Day 236" Boyd and the remaining survivors of the cancer support group, consisting of Clive and Joyce, join up with Roman, Shel, and Becca at Gil's Pitstop to foster a safe environment to live in. Boyd helps to grow a garden to keep the food supply up. One day, he and the rest of the group sit by and listen to Becca's guitar performance. When an unknown man breaks into camp and tries to steal food, Clive and Joyce argue he should be executed for his crimes. Joyce expresses distrust in strangers, and blames getting involved with outsiders for the sole reason they lost Brie and Vernon. However, Boyd strongly believes Vernon is responsible as it was his idea to steal the boat. Depending on which members of Lee's group from Episode 5 stayed behind to guard the boat, Boyd will reference the person or people they had to go through in order to take the vehicle by force. If Kenny stayed behind, Boyd will note him as "the guy with the mustache". If Christa and Omid stayed behind, Boyd calls them "that woman and her boyfriend". If Ben stayed behind, Boyd will describe him as "the teenage boy". If all of them stay behind, Boyd will describe them as Lee's group. If none of Lee's group stayed behind, Boyd will still point the finger at Vernon for having his eyes on the boat the entire time, and the second it was left unattended, they stole it and ever since then their group has fallen apart. Boyd is more compassionate and leans towards letting the stranger leave without being harmed. Depending on Shel's choice, it will directly affect Boyd's future state. If Shel decides to agree with him, the man will be let go, but lead bandits to the gas station for a raid that results in Boyd's death. If Shel chooses to have the man killed, Boyd will remain alive. "Day 259" If you killed Roberto, his group will never have attacked, meaning Boyd is still alive. After being informed of what Stephanie tried to do to the group, Boyd is seen in the center of the parking lot, painting. When spoken to, he is disgusted that Roman is keeping Stephanie locked inside a truck, as well as the terminology he used to describe what she attempted. He will then urge Shel to take Becca and leave the group herself, claiming that the group is heading down a bad path. Following the end of Shel's story, his whereabouts become unknown. Death Killed By *Roberto's Group (Determinant) *Shel (Determinant, Indirectly Caused) If Shel sides with Boyd and Stephanie and decides to let Roberto live, he goes back to his group and tells them about the Pitstop survivors. The group eventually attacks the Pitstop resulting in Boyd's death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Boyd has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Vernon Vernon and Boyd were never really seen interacting due to Boyd staying at the morgue while Vernon and Brie went to Crawford with Lee and the others. When Lee and the others went looking for Clementine, Vernon and the others took the opportunity to steal the boat, beating anyone who stayed at the house. Once Boyd, Joyce, and Clive arrived at the pit-stop, Boyd later revealed that he blamed Vernon for their group falling apart as Vernon wanted the boat the whole time and planned to steal it when it was unattended. It is unknown whether the others agreed or disagreed with the plan and just followed Vernon as he was their leader, but it seems Boyd has lost all respect for Vernon after stealing the boat as he regretted it ever since. Joyce Boyd was shown caring for Joyce in the morgue in "Around Every Corner" when she was laying on the bed. He does, however disagree with her in "400 Days", when it comes to Roberto's fate, as Joyce wants to kill him, while Boyd wants to set him free. Clive Boyd and Clive seem to be good friends in the morgue in "Around Every Corner". During "400 Days", however, he and Clive argue with Roman and the group while deciding Roberto's fate, where Clive wants to kill him and Boyd wants to set him free. Lee Everett Although these two were never shown interacting, Boyd, in case Lee decides to head back to the mansion through the sewers by himself, promptly suggests Vernon to go help him, and when he mentions stealing the boat from Lee's group in "400 Days" he displays a sort of sadness for it, showing that he cared a little bit about Lee's fate. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Boyd is one of the few characters to have two voice actors. *Boyd is shown to be artistic, as he creates paintings for the group. *Boyd seemed to be the moral compass of both the cancer group and the pitstop survivors, attempting to push them all toward making the morally right decision and avoiding conflict, even defending a man who attempted to steal from them. **He also seems to be the only one of his group to show pity for Lee's group after stealing their boat. *Boyd and Roberto are the third pair of characters in the video game that pit players in a decision-making situation. However, this situation was more indirect. **In this situation, Boyd is killed in a raid from another group if the player decides to spare Roberto. **However, differently from all other decisions, this one is decided through dialogue and not through the player's actions. **Also, among the three, this is the only decision-making situation where the characters involved in it are not killed by the protagonist. *Boyd's death (Determinant) is ironic, as he was the one who voted that the prisoner be let go, which caused a group to attack the Pitstop and kill the man who defended Roberto. *Boyd's actions during the hostage situation is similar to Dale from the TV Series, when it came to the fate of Randall. *Boyd is one of the few original Season 1 characters to appear in further episodes/seasons. The others are Carley/Doug (Determinant), Kenny, Duck, Clive. and Joyce. *Boyd is the only cancer survivor to have a determinant status. Category:Walking Dead Game